


New Initiation

by BlackKoshka23



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKoshka23/pseuds/BlackKoshka23
Summary: You always wanted to be a Serpent to be with your crush, Sweet Pea, for whom you may have serious feelings. Now that Jughead changed the way girls are initiated into the gang, you're eager to prove yourself worthy.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	New Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> My first story involving Riverdale characters. I have a lot of catching up to do with Riverdale, but this would be roughly set up after Tony and Cheryl form the Pretty Poisons. It's slightly deviating from canon as Veronica let the Serpents celebrate the last two task at La Bonne Nuit, but no big deal, I think. Also, we are assuming that both reader and Sweet Pea are 18 in this.  
> Hope you enjoy and as always, I am open for constructive criticism. And apologies in advance for any mistakes made, as English is not my first language.

No new recruits wanted to join the Serpents in the last few weeks except you, so Jughead took it as an opportunity to change the initiation a little bit; especially in what concerned girls’ initiation. The Serpents now had the requirement of being endorsed by at least an active member to even apply. You had Sweet Pea and Fangs vouching for you.

—Your initiation is going to be the same as the boys now—Jughead said—. Except for the last part, which I just abolished. No Serpent will ever have to endure a beating like that, at least while I’m the king.

—What will I have to do?

—Well, I decided to tone it down the previous initiation. Boys will have to endure a punch and girls…—he looked at you with that “please don’t kill me” look—Girls will have to choose a Serpent and give him or her a lap dance.

—Whomever I want?—you asked.

—Yes, and no hands allowed. I, as the king, will be present to ensure the rules are not broken, but from a distance.

—Fair enough.

—Are you sure you want to do this?—he asked, frowning—. Once you get the tattoo is no turning back.

—Jug, I have no family left. If I don’t join the Serpents, by the time my grandma dies, I will be left alone in the world.

—Okay. I was just checking you were sure of your decision.

—I am sure.

You passed the first step of the initiation with ease: you already knew Hot Dog and the two of you got along very well. Your cat hid all the time, but otherwise, it was uneventful.

With the help of Sweet Pea and Fangs, you learned the rules and you were able to recite them without hesitating or making any mistake.

—Now retrieve the knife—Jughead said.

You licked your dry lips. The knife was in a terrarium with a rattlesnake that seemed very angry. You took a deep breath and put your hand right over the knife was, counted to three and launched your hand forward, closing your fingers around the handle of the knife and pulling as fast as you could. The snake didn’t bite you, though not because he didn’t try.

—Impressive—Jughead said. A couple of other Serpents, including FP and Sweet Pea, nodded their agreement—. Now, for the last part, choose a Serpent.

You walked straight to Sweet Pea and looked at him in the eye.

—Him.

—Okay. Everybody else: get out.

That was not the White Wyrm, they hadn't a pole there for you to dance, but La Bonne Nuit had sofas and a stage. You made Sweet Pea sit in a table close to the stage, thinking it would help to boost your confidence if you began the dance on it. Jughead sat on a stool near the bar.

Jughead and you had agreed on a song beforehand, so once you were on the stage, he played it on his phone. Sweet Pea licked his lips as you began to dance, and gave you a reassuring nod.

Of course, Jughead had told the Serpents the new rules of the initiation, so Sweet Pea knew what to expect. What he didn't know, though, was that you had a crush on him. Seeing him with his eyes glued on you like that made you bolder. You took off your t-shirt and hopped off the stage; both he and Jughead seemed surprised by that. Well, they had to get in line to be surprised, because you were the first to not expect that of you.

Pushing that shy part of you deep into the back of your mind, you approached Sweet Pea with what you expected to be feline movements. He swallowed hard as you danced suggestively in front of him.

—Ohmygod—he let out as you knelt on his lap, grinding your hips against his.

Jughead had said ‘no hands’, but you wanted him to touch you. His hands were hovering your hips and you gave him an encouraging nod.

—Touch me—you mouthed.

Jughead was out of there the second Sweet Pea’s hands were over you. The other Serpents, Betty and Veronica were upstairs, at Pop’s, waiting for the verdict.

—She’s a Serpent—he said.

—Where are they?—Fangs asked.

—I suggest we give them ten to fifteen minutes. Maybe more.

—That better not be part of the initiation—Betty said.

—It’s not. But those two had some… unresolved sexual tension and it exploded. They were about to make out when I left them.

The Serpents hollered and wolf-whistled.

—They better not ruin my sofas or I will kill them—Veronica said. 

At the speakeasy, the things between you and Sweet Pea had escalated. He was also topless, your hands all over his torso, his hands on your butt as you two kissed. You could feel the growing bulge on his pants under your crotch. He whimpered when you rubbed against him.

—Are you sure of this?—he asked.

—I am. Are you?

—Of course. Why do you think I vouched for you?—he said— You know I can’t date anyone who isn’t part of this life, not after what happened with Josie. Hearing you wanted to be a Serpent too was the best thing that happened to me lately.

—Well, I don’t say I’m happy that Josie didn’t want to date you… but I am happy that you are free for me—you said, kissing him again.

After some minutes of kissing and making out, the electricity between you two was starting to be unbearable.

—Sweet Pea… I… I need more—you said, taking off your bra.

He bent to kiss one of your breasts, tasting your skin with the tip of his tongue, his hand cupping the other.

—I have a condom if you want to take it a step further—he said, his hot breath tickling your cleavage—. If you don’t want to do it now it’s okay, I can still pleasure you in other ways.

—I want you inside—you said, reaching between you and undoing his belt.

—Great.

He picked you up and carried you to one of the tables. He retrieved the condom from his front pocket, put it on the table, unzipped his jeans and pushed them out the way. You watched marvelled as he put the condom on his considerable length. He then knelt down to help you with your underwear.

The second your panties were out of the way (your tube skirt wrinkled over your waist) he parted your legs with his strong hands and buried his face between them. The tip of his tongue darted out to taste your folds. He gave a couple of tentative licks until he found your clit and began to lap at it.

—How are you so good at this?—you asked between moans, gripping his hair.

He chuckled but didn’t answer. You thanked all the gods that La Bonne Nuit was soundproof because you knew all the others were upstairs, waiting, and you didn’t want all the gang to hear you and Sweet Pea fucking.

—Sweets… I’m close—you warned him.

He got up, earning a complaint from you.

—I think you’re wet enough for me now—he said.

He didn’t waste time teasing you, instead, he aligned himself with your entrance and thrust, slowly but firmly until he was all the way inside you.

—You feel so good!—he said—. Touch yourself, doll—he ordered, starting to move.

You did as he said, circling your clit in sync with his thrusts. Soon the air was filled with your moans, his grunts and the sound of flesh slapping every time your bodies met. He felt so good inside you and soon it was too much.

—Sweet Pea! I’m coming!

—Come for me, doll—he said.

Unable to take it anymore, you orgasmed. You felt your inner muscles contracting, pulsing around him, and he grunted louder, still thrusting, riding you through your orgasm.

—You okay, doll?—he asked.

—Yeah.

—I’m close, can we change positions?

—Yeah, sure.

—Turn around and show me that fantastic ass.

You did as he asked, amused by his request. He then entered you from behind, resuming his relentless pace, which made you hold onto the table. It didn’t take long for him to climax, emptying himself into the condom with a loud moan.

—You can’t imagine for how long I wanted this—he said, still catching his breath.

—Oh, trust me, I can—you said, turning around to look at him. You stood on your tiptoes to kiss him—. I wanted this for a very long time. We should go with the others.

—Yeah.

—You’re a Serpent now—Jughead said—. Have you decided where you want your tattoo?

—That’s between me and your father, Jones—you joked.

You had decided while Sweet Pea was fucking you. You were going to get the serpent tattoo on your hip bone, so no-one could see it except for your new, tall, dark Serpent boyfriend.


End file.
